Once Upon A Time
by Kapootya
Summary: A collection of one shots, Sakura/Itachi...various settings and various lengths. Enjoy.
1. The Agents

**A/N**: Adult situations.

_Situation_: Once upon a time there were two government agents. One's loyalties ran deep, the other's ran out. A one shot of how they cope. Adult situations.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe how drunk that man was…I could have taken out his wallet in front of his face and pocketed all his cash and credits."

"In what pocket?"

"Har, har – very funny. I'd like you to know, that –,"

"Saki! Customer requested you!" The stripper joints owner yelled behind the beaded doorways as she approached the room where her employees lounged around. The elderly woman was short on patience since two girls had called in ill.

"What?" The pink haired girl looked up in surprise in her soft southern accent, she hadn't expected for a customer till after she did her little cat walk.

"You heard me, table three. He paid for a lap dance, no top," the red headed middle aged women said as she turned her attention to the other girls, "Machi you have a private room appointment in fifteen, go get room eight ready and Suz, you're up on the dance floor in three."

The girl called Saki smiled as she glanced in the mirror, her strawberry red eye shadow went perfectly with her long pink pastel colored hair and the itsy bitsy green lace ___lingerie,_ that only barely covered her breasts properly, brought out her eyes. She puckered her lips and applied a thin layer of strawberry smelling lip gloss.

"Go get 'em tiger," Suz said as she pulled her long sleek black hair back into a complicated design that would be released during her pole spin.

"Aye aye," Saki said waving her hand off as she went through the back exit and walked towards table three. It was a section in the corner, and one of Saki's favorites due to being both the perfect location for a private dance and having a great view of the cat walk strippers dancing on stage. Not that she was into that type of thing.

The well paid entertainer began to sway her hips from side to side as she got closer, and lifted her eyes to meet her client. Her step faltered for only a moment. No one except the client heard the nano-second difference of the rhythmic walking of her stilettos on the mirror floors.

"Hey there, big boy," Saki greeted seductively as she stopped in front of him, swaying her hips from side to side and grabbing the string to her top and pulling it down. Her top fell with a clang. She liked to get right down to business. Especially with this man.

His deep onyx eyes never left her emerald ones as she lifted a knee up onto the leather coach he was sitting at and then the other, straddling him and she began to grind him slowly – teasingly.

She placed her arms around his neck and licked the soft flesh on his neck before whispering seductively in his ear, "What brings you here?"

"I thought we had an agreement, _Sa-ku-ra_," The man replied in a hushed tone as the stripper rotated her hips and pressed her nether regions against his own.

"It's Saki at the moment," She replied, grinding him harder, trying to make him lose control by way of erection.

"We had an agreement," he repeated again, appearing completely unfazed by her movements.

"I'm not within your jurisdiction," she replied sweetly as if she was whispering naughty plans in his ear, and arched her back, forcing her perky milk breasts into his view.

"You were in my car," he accused.

"Prove it," she replied grinding onto him in a circular fashion, feeling his cock begin to stiffen.

"A pink hair on the stirring wheel," he replied hoarsely.

"Plenty of," she began as she rotated her hips in the opposite way and heard him try to keep down a growl of pleasure forming in the back of his throat, "pink haired girls in New York."

"You wouldn't want me running a D.N.A test," he said placing his hands on her hips to stop the movement because he was coming dangerously close to doing something an on-duty agent should not.

"I left the states for a while," she said sliding off him naturally and dancing slowly and seductively in front of him – this time his eyes traveled to her bouncing breasts five times too often.

"Yes I read, a few dead French men, Russian Museum theft, Egyptian jewels, a prince's yacht, Irish terrorist compound explosions… though I'm not certain if you were responsible for the Japanese golden Buddha theft."

"I wasn't," she whispered, "I was the one paid to get it back…tomorrows papers should say that it's been returned." She turned her body and lowered her behind to Itachi's growing hard on and rubbed gently around it with movements of a professional.

"What are you doing here?" Unconsciously his hips lifted up and she held back a giggle that was threatening to come out. She always had so much fun with Itachi. She looked over her shoulder and smirked wickedly at him.

"Dancing," she grinded down on him harder and grabbed his hands and pressed his open palms over her hardened nipples, "for you."

"You have two ice picks hidden in your panties," he replied squeezing her breasts too tightly to be romantic or sweet. Just the way she liked it.

She let out a soft moan, "does anything every escape you?"

"You."

"Just enjoy the dance, _I-ta-chi_," she said pushing her behind into his lower abdomen and then slid it down his crotch to his thighs and pack up slowly, tantalizingly.

"I'd enjoy it more if I had you bent over the table and got to fuck your brains out," he replied squeezing her nipples between his index and middle fingers.

"Mmmmm," Sakura whispered in a soft moan, as she returned to rotating her hips clockwise, "Paris was fun, wasn't it?"

"Why, are you here?" He half snarled the question while pinching her nipples hard, but it only made her moan louder. It was becoming one of the most inappropriate interrogations he had ever preformed.

"Now, now…Itachi, I'm supposed to be pleasuring you…not the other way around," she replied removing his hands from her breasts and stood up away from him, bending over slowly with a flat back, "I know how much you love spankings."

A moment later, a loud smack was heard throughout the club. No one had seen where it came from since Sakura was dancing in front of him like before and he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Someone's angry," she stated with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Sakura, you know how short my patience can be."

"Mmmm, but you last soooo long. It evens out," She replied leaning forward, her face inches away from his, "say you missed me."

"_Sa-ku-ra_," he warned in a tone that she recognized but decided to ignore.

She licked her lips seductively as she leaned away from him, but then that momentary glance that a blink would have missed caught his attention.

Itachi's eyes glanced across the room at the Italian man with golden chains hanging from his neck. There were two body guards with him and Itachi spotted another by the door examining the room. The mob-dressed man walked in, grabbed the attention of a waitress and pointed out where he would like to be sitting.

"Who is he?" He asked looking back at Sakura's perfect ass shaking in front of him, with one cheek burning red from his previous attack.

"A dead man, and looks like…" she raised her voice adding a soft southern twang to it, "sorry honey, time's up," she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "you do anything cop-like. I swear, the national security of this country will be off my protected list."

Itachi watched as she bent over to pick up her tiny bikini top and sashayed over onto the stage to give a dance that caught the attention of every man in the room, including the Italian mafia man she was after who had outbid all the rest for a lap dance. The government agent had ordered another lap dance to look inconspicuous, but the girl was nothing like Sakura and his hard on had eased away allowing him to concentrate on the pink haired vixen preparing to execute her next victim.

He had been the only one to see her stick the poisonous ice-pick into his neck. Within two hours, the man would be dead and it would take weeks before the autopsy reports would come back with the results. By then Sakura would have been long gone.

When her lap dance with the mob man ended she offered him an extra long, sweet tongue kiss that was so erotic it made Itachi look away – he was going to do something jealous boyfriend-like if he kept watching.

.

…

.

"You know," she said when she entered her supposed to be empty Inn room, "you could at least park your ugly ass car around the block."

"I wasn't aware this Inn required luxury vehicles for entrance acceptance," a voice called out from the back. She turned on the lights to see Itachi laying in her bed with his hands behind his head, looking up at the dusty fan.

"It does require nightly payment and a key for entrance though. Both of which you are lacking." Sakura explained as she took off her heels.

"Think of it as getting even for Germany."

"Whatever," the girl muttered, "you brought dinner?"

"Fast food…chicken nuggets and fries," he replied nodding towards the white bag near his feet.

"Poisoned?" she asked shaking off her jacket and she carefully tossed it across the room, making it land on the moldy chair.

"Sure," he said watching as she climbed onto the bed beside him and picked up the bag.

"What are you doing in East Coast America?" Itachi asked as she crossed her legs and placed the bag in the middle.

"A job," she said placing a crispy, yet still warm, fry into her mouth.

"I doubt you flew back here to kill a low profile mob man."

"What makes you think I flew here? And don't doubt me…it's the same as underestimating me…I'd think you Americans would learn."

"You are American too."

"Hah, cute, I was born in Japan anyhow."

"And lived here for twenty years."

"And got backstabbed by the wonderful U.S. of fucking A."

Itachi went silent as she popped a chicken nugget in her mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not on a terrorist mission if that's what you're worried about."

"I thought we had an agreement that you'd stay away…I don't want to arrest you…jail wouldn't do well with you."

"_You_, put _me_ away? Itachi, who are you fooling?" She said putting three fries in her mouth. She was barely chewing. When she wasn't pretending to be a stripper she doing a personal stake out which meant that she had very little to eat or drink in the past two weeks.

Itachi remained silent as he watched nearly swallow a nugget whole.

"You see…here, you learn one basic thing…" she paused to chew, "it's like a line," she made the movement with her hand, "and all the brainwashed bastards walk that line, learning all those things that all the rest had learned. I, on the other hand," she pointed to herself as she stared straight into her ex-partner's eyes, "have been stepping over everyone's lines…do you really think you could take me?"

"You have two guns, three ice picks, a pocket knife, one steel rope, and a dagger strapped behind the gun in your thigh."

"You have two guns, with two daggers behind each holster, one steel rope, two pairs of handcuffs, and the ice of spades weapon card I gave you in Las Vegas."

His eyes narrowed as he watched her. His face gave nothing else away, but she saw the hint of annoyance.

"I can have a gun at your head before you even reach for anything of yours," he challenged.

"Itachi, the difference between you and I is that you wouldn't shot. I would," she replied smoothly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Itachi replied and when he saw her hand twitch to the left his hand went after his gun in his side holster as he sat up at the same time.

They both had federal issued guns pointed at each other's temples.

"Shot," he dared.

This time, her bright emerald eyes were the ones to narrow and display a mixture of emotions. They unhooked their safety at the same time and Itachi baited her again, "you said you'd shoot."

"Remember Florence?"

"Yes," Itachi hissed. He still had the bullet in his side – it was too dangerous to remove.

"I was trying to miss," she said relocking her safety and swiftly removed the gun from his temple. His gun was still pointed at her head after she put her weapon down and returned to eating. His hand was steady.

"You always had terrible long distance aim without a sniper gun."

"Yeah," she agreed offering him a chicken nugget.

"How can you eat that crap," he said relocking the gun's safety and returned his weapon to its holster and looked at her. She had changed so much. The years hadn't been kind on her. Her once flawless skin was plagued with worry lines and her eyes had crow's feet even when she wasn't squinting. The makeup she wore at the club had done a good job at concealing everything, even the brand new scar she was sporting from the bottom of her ear down to her collar bone. He resisted in asking about it.

Sakura shrugged at his judgmental stare, "it's late and I'm hungry, and shouldn't you be getting back to the wife and kids, anyway?"

"Haven't got either."

"Hmmm," she replied, "I haven't gotten knocked up."

"Obviously," Itachi deadpanned laying back down and returned his gaze at the dusty fan, it didn't plague him with dozens of questions and dozens of unattainable desires, "what are you doing here?"

"I've been hired to take care of a terrorist threat."

"By who?"

"Me," Sakura replied and Itachi knew she was telling the truth. He had spent too long learning to read her to ever forget how she would bite her lip when she got excited, play with her nails when nervous, or look straight between his eyes, at the bridge of his nose, when she lied.

"Why?"

"Seems that I can't hate America all that much if you're living here," she answered offhandedly, finally pausing at the ravenous consumption of hundreds of calories.

"I was stationed in Australia last year," Itachi said changing the topic.

"I know, I was in New Zealand for a while…you know, debating on seeing you."

"You should have."

"Would have if some jackass didn't put a bolo out on me. You know how much I hate dying my hair."

Itachi chuckled under his breath at an old memory of Sakura having to dye her hair black…the fit she threw over it was worse than a five year old having their favorite game taken away, "Is it true you got finger print surgery?"

"In China," she answered.

"Why?"

"I needed a Japanese passport, and their intelligence is connected with the U.S…I wouldn't have gotten through customs with any other…and I didn't have the contacts I needed for…that certain mission."

"I see."

That was a lie. Neither of them could see anything…the question hanging in the salty, smoggy air would always and forever be why the other chose the path they did. It was impossible to comprehend. It was impossible to see.

Itachi would never understand how Sakura choose to be a rogue agent after all that they'd been through. Sakura would never understand how Itachi choose to be loyal to the nation that had left him for dead.

So they were stuck with rare visits, which risked the torture and the death sentence for one and accusations of treason and imprisonment for the other.

"One day," Sakura said placing the bag aside and moving closer to lay beside Itachi, "it will all be okay."

"Hn."

"In another life…maybe we'll be on the same side."

Itachi knew Sakura could be on his side…and Sakura knew Itachi could be on her side. But neither planned on switching, so they were stuck tip-toeing around enemy lines.

Silence engulfed them for an uncountable period. Both were reliving a once upon a time. When things were so complicated that it didn't matter _why_, it was just a job to do – nothing less, nothing more. Before the truths became lies, before the loyalties of the officials they trusted came into question…before they were captured. It was a time that could only be visited in silence, one beside the other.

It was a time of rough friendship and absolute trust. When Itachi never had to look behind him because he knew Sakura was protecting all his blind spots. When Sakura would make sure that nothing came between them and a finished job. When cost and lives didn't mean poverty and grievances. It was a time of wild sex and playful manipulation. When Sakura would tease every moment she got and Itachi would push every button there was to push on Sakura. It was hot and passionate and it was always messy and rough but no matter what – it was good. It worked for them. But then they got caught up in someone's agenda, and they had to be eliminated. He had to watch Sakura go without water or food for weeks because she was saving them for him – he was injured, he need it more, she would reason. He watched her get frail and weak. Too thin to fit into her size two clothes – too weak to be able to stand sometimes. And he…a complete invalid….unable to do anything for her at the time.

She had to perform multiple surgeries on him – without anesthetic and without proper tools. Covered in his blood, he watched her cry and concentrate, sigh and curse as he was forced into a world of unimaginable pain. He had to keep silent for her, because if his lips were to even crack an inch – he would have shouted for a deal with the devil to end his life.

In the end, she saved him. And slowly, it looked like things would be okay…once and for all the shattered pieces of their reputation was being pieced back together and they were turning into the good guys again. They got past the poverty, imprisonment, captivity, torture….they seemed free…they were going to be rescued and everything would go back to how it used to be._ If only…_

He thought she was okay. He somehow missed the pain she was suffering…and it only came out in that last final look she gave him – moments before she jumped.

Out of his hands.

Out of his grasp.

He clenched his fist. Sakura glanced over, his face was readable and she could feel what he was feeling. She opened her mouth to say something but her phone beeped and saved her from the lies she'd have to tell. She sat back up and flipped her phone open. He didn't move. He was recovering from the image of a bruised and beaten up Sakura, sitting beside him on the helicopter. He held her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him while the paramedics pressed a cotton ball of peroxide on her cheek. He offered her a weak smile, but a reassuring smile nonetheless. It promised that everything would be okay.

"It's not okay," she spoke softly and he saw so much in her eyes – so much confusion and pain that it made Itachi ill just remembering it, "I…can't go back," she said to him moments before releasing her hand from his and pushing the paramedic aside and jumping off. Splash. And gone.

Down into the Atlantic Ocean. He should have jumped with her.

That day he discovered where his loyalties lied, and forever – he'd hate himself for it.

"You have to go soon?" Itachi asked, blinking away the once upon a time.

"Yeap," she said taking off her sweater. She removed her gun from behind back and tossed it on the bed beside him. Then she reached into her duffle bag to pull out her black turtle neck.

"Amsterdam's American security has been recently decreased," he said offhandedly.

"Russia has changed their governmental servers to a 0.92 system," she added as she took off her belt that contained all her ice picks and then her skirt slid down to the floor to reveal her underwearless with only an empty gun strap and a dagger behind it. Itachi subconsciously licked his lips as he caught her figure in his peripheral vision. He cocked his head to the side to see better.

"There's a rumor of the Swiss black market looking to buy the Maria Gem of Italia and some mob men in the south of Spain are looking for a thief," he watched her take off all her weapon straps and then slid on black leggings.

"The French have started to experiment with nuclear warheads in their environmental section disguised as chemical research."

"Be careful," he said as she reattached all her weapons and guns.

"I brought enough C4 to stop the Spartan army…I'll be fine."

"How did you sneak C4 into the country?"

"I have some Americans who owe me some favors," Sakura replied winking at him as she finger brushed her hair back into a high pony tail.

"I have a mission to Brazil next week," Itachi said off handedly.

"Mmmm, I may use South America as a getaway. I need a good tan anyway…"

"It's nice this time of year."

Sakura strapped her duffle bag filled with explosives over her shoulder before reaching into it and pulling out a dark red leather book. She tossed it to her ex-partner.

Itachi reached into his pocket and tossed her a set of passports held together by a rubber band.

She caught it with ease and removed one and flipped through it, "Blank," she placed them in her bag, "thanks."

"Original Bingo book?" He asked opening the red book she tossed at him.

"Of course, see you Itachi," she said not sparing a second glance at him as she left the room. A tear streamed down her face unwillingly when her back was turned. She had to leave quickly, or else she might have never left at all. The love she harbored for him was engraved deeper than he'd ever know.

"Bye," Itachi whispered after she closed the door.

.

…

.

Itachi was the only federal agent in America not surprised to hear about the explosion of a terrorist organization based in New Jersey the next morning. Media said that they mismatched their wires and caused an inner explosion, trapping most members in the fire. The police and fire department responded fast enough to save most of their lives and take them all into interrogation.

Itachi turned off the T.V in the crappy Inn Sakura rented and sighed.

An enemy of the states could be the hero.

Committing treason could save lives.

And two lovers could find a balance between right and wrong.

If she hadn't jumped...

If he had followed...

They'd both be telling a different story. _But this is the story that's left_; too messy to put together, too broken to undo. _  
_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed ^^


	2. The Eye Doctor

**A/N: **

_Situation_: Itachi has fallen for his eye doctor. Fluff. Fluff. FLUFFY. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Itachi turned on his left turn signal as he waited for the light to turn green. He glanced into the parking lot around the block to make sure the obnoxiously bright purple two-door Ferrari 575 M Maranello was parked in the staff section. It was there, and he still thought it was one of the ugliest cars he'd ever seen. How anyone could drive that thing was beyond his comprehension.

He lifted his left hand up, and pressed his fingers up against his lips – attempting to hide the smile that was threatening to form. She always shattered away his perfect expressionless mask.

It was going to be his ninth visit in the past thirteen months of meeting her.

A honking car brought him out of his reminiscing and he quickly made the left turn, followed by a quick right into the nearly deserted parking lot for the Optometrist office. He drove his dark silver Aston Martin Vanquish into the open spot behind her car. The price tag for his new car was definitely worth it – plus, unlike her Ferrari, it didn't look like a toy car that came in a box of Fruit Loops.

After he parked his car, he took off his prescription sunglasses and lightly tossed on the passenger seat as he opened the door of his car and stepped out, silently wishing he had brought his scarf – it was chilly for the end of February.

After he entered the two story building, he walked across the round pathway with black and white marbled checkered floors towards the limestone crescent shaped from desk. He was greeted by a very soft spoken dark haired receptionist named Hinata. She stood up from her seat, and smiled warmly at him. He liked her…well enough.

"Good afternoon, Itachi Uchiha," she knew him by name already, "you don't have an appointment," she glanced down at the papers on her desk to confirm, "ha-have you lost another pair of glasses?"

"Unfortunately," he lied. He already had a collection of over a dozen glasses from the Haruno corp. This would be number 16.

"I'll get your file; pl-please have a seat."

Itachi nodded and walked over to the waiting section and took one of the closest black leather seats to the door. He looked out the window, waiting. Appointments were always scarce in the middle of the week and when he came in around noon, he never had more than a five minute wait.

"Uh, It-Itachi?" Hinata called him and he stood up from his seat to give her the proper attention.

"Yes?"

"You're due for your bi-monthly eye exam, is that alright if we do it today?"

"Of course."

"Dr. Yamanaka is free, right now – if you'd like," Hinata said, carefully – already knowing he preferred the other doctor.

"Dr. Haruno knows my case best," he deadpanned.

"Of course," Hinata nodded, returning to the paper work.

Itachi sat back down, and it was only another few moments till the beautiful pink haired doctor's heels could be heard walking towards the reception desk.

"Ahhh, Itachi, pleasure," she greeted him and he nodded back nonchalantly. His eyes discreetly examined her from her red six inch stilettos to her red satin bow that held her locks of hair up as she grabbed his file from the coy assistant. If she weren't wearing that white doctor's coat, he knew that her dark ruby colored dress would cause his manhood to stand at attention. She was just breathtaking with a beauty that was too unique to compare.

"Alright, darling," she turned to Itachi, her bright green eyes connected with his dark orbs. They were absolutely irresistible, "let's go," she said leading the way down the hall.

He stood up and followed; now he really wished she had taken off that white jacket. Her ass would have looked divine strutting down the hallway and his photographic memory would have turned this moment into a lovely distraction during those long boring tedious meetings.

"And we'll be in here today," she said directing him into the fourth room on the left. It looked the same as all the other rooms, white walls, a desk, cabinets, with a black leather seat surrounded with optometry equipment.

He walked in ahead of her and took the patient seat and she, after closing the door, tossed his file on the nearby desk and sat on the rolling chair and rolled towards him.

"So, how are you Itachi?" She lifted her right hand's two fingers up in front of him, his eyes followed as she moved them left, right, up, down, and repeated the process again.

"Lost another pair of glasses," he replied after she finished.

"Maybe you should start taking better care of them," she said putting her cold fingers against his jaw bone, feeling around for some medical purpose.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked sarcastically, smirking as her hands went up to his cheek bones, pressuring certain areas.

"For someone who prides himself on being logical," she began, "close your eyes," and continued after he did, "you continue to do the dumbest things."

"Dumb?" he questioned with his eyes closed as she gently rubbed around his eyeballs.

"Very."

"I have an untestable I.Q."

"Psha," she muttered pressing her fingers on his temples, "you have such a special way of bragging."

"Hn?"

"You make me feel stupid, when I'm the one with the M.D."

"And I have a P.H.D and J.D."

"Well then, I guess that means I have to go back to school," she replied removing her hands from his face, "alright then," she placed her foot on one of the polls under his chair and propelled herself backwards to the desk.

He opened his eyes to watch her scribble something unreadable on the file – even with 20/20 vision; he doubted he'd even be able to make out a word that had more than 4 letters. Her handwriting was hideous.

"So…." She began as she reached into one of the top cabinets, "did you hear about the Somalia scandal with that Russian diplomat?"

He smirked to himself, he should have expected that. Leave it to her to talk about unspoken politics. Every visit he had, she would ask him a question that regular people would be clueless about.

"Of course."

"And?" She asked reached for one of the medical eye-drops, uncapping it slowly as she looked at him scrutinizingly. She always had an amazing unjudgmental tone to her, but her eyes – her eyes judged everything.

"I believe," he started, cocking his head slightly as he responded, "that was one situation where following common sense rather than protocol would have saved lives."

"Hundreds of lives," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Hundreds," he corrected himself.

She nodded as she stood up and walked towards him. He loved the clicking sound of her heels.

"Head up, sweets," she said and he followed.

"Are…those butterflies?" he questioned when he looked up at the ceiling lights.

"Well, would you look at that, your vision is excellent."

"Those…things are the size of encyclopedias."

"Encyclopedias? Really?" she asked as she dripped a few drops in his right eye, "could have said basketballs."

"Do not like my analogy?" He asked as she did the same in his left eye.

Some spilled over, and ran down his cheek; she quickly grabbed a tissue from the nearby box and wiped the liquid off. His eyes watched how delicately and carefully she worked. He never thought so much effort and concentration could be put into cleaning off eyedrop residue.

She smiled at him when she pulled away, "you know what?"

"What?" He asked, blinking multiple times – he hated the damn eyedrops.

"You are too pretty."

Of course she would say that…to him.

"Do you know how inappropriate you are?"

"Uh huh," she said sitting back down in her chair. "So how was your Valentines Day?"

"I was in England, working on a contract negotiation."

"Oh, so the rumors about you buying the M-double T – U company are true?"

"Yes," he said and after a moment he added, "If you buy the stock now – you can be arrested for inside trading."

"I prefer to obey the law."

"Except when it comes to gambling?" He reminded her with a slight playfulness in his voice.

"How else was I supposed to pay off my med school debt?" She questioned rhetorically, a small smirk graced her lips.

"Counting cards is illegal," he teased.

She went back to writing in his file, "well not all of us are born into billionaire families."

"My father did not leave me a cent."

"Only a company."

"Which was on the verge of bankruptcy."

"Must you always one up me?" She asked, shaking her head side to side.

"Only attempting to impress you," he replied monotonously.

She put her pen down and turned around, "are you now?" she asked, biting her lip for a moment. She looked so seductively beautiful.

Rather than give her a verbal reply, he only smirked wickedly.

"You are one hell of a patient," she began, crossing her legs which caused her dress to slide up slightly. Her thighs looked so perfect and toned, shaped just like a goddesses.

"I'm glad to be of amusement," she was certainly entertaining as well.

"Very funny, Itachi," she replied walking back towards him, "look at me," she commanded as she took out her pen light and flashed it in his eyes.

After a few moments she muttered, "Okay, other eye." After nearly blinding him with the light once more, she then grabbed a medical instrument shaped like a flashlight with a miniature camera screen flipped outward.

"Going to look at the red spot over there," she pointed towards the red dot on the wall as she went to shut off the lights, then she walked back to him and pressed the instrument against his cheek as she checked his eye dics.

"Excellent," she whispered after a few clicks, then she moved onto the next eye, "it seems the medication has been working. Have you noticed any significant decrease?"

"No."

"Good, any of the side effects? Migraines, dizziness, vertigo, vomiting?"

"No."

"Glad to hear that," she moved away and turned to turn on the lights again.

He squinted slightly as he blinked four times consecutively.

"So, everything seems good. Let me finish writing this report and then we can go upstairs and pick out another pair for you to lose."

"Hn," he smirked slightly as he leaned back in his patient's chair.

"You're going to need a refill soon wont you?" She asked when she checked the last time she approved a prescription for him.

"April."

"Alright," she said closing his file, "shall we?"

Itachi nodded as he stood up and walked ahead of her to open the door.

"Why thank you," she grinned as she walked past him, placing his file in the slot on the wall. Even with those heels she was still nearly a foot shorter than him.

"So," she said looking behind her shoulder, "when are you going to ask me out for dinner?"

The smirk on Itachi's face looked so evil that he could pass for a sociopath at that moment, "I do believe you just asked me."

"Me?" She questioned sarcastically as she led him up the stairs.

"But if you really want me to…I don't mind," he continued to tease.

"I'm not the one who 'loses' their glasses, just so they could see me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not, you already have," she continued their teasing bickering as she opened the door to the frame shop.

"Well, you are spectacular," Itachi complimented as he walked into the room filled with hundreds of designer glass frames. It was set up like a museum, "so which ones do you recommend this time around?"

"Hmmm, Gucci just came out with these amazing frames…let me find them, I want to get the women's version in green for myself," she spoke as she walked towards the end of the room, "they're plastic thick rimmed, but very attractive."

She came back moments later with black rimmed glasses with a distinct Gucci logo on the side, "they're simple and classy….plus they look very nice when worn with a suit….and since I don't ever see you not in a suit, they'd fit you perfectly…for the few weeks you don't lose them."

"When can I pick them up?"

"Are you sure these are the ones you want?"

"You know best."

"I'll write up a work order form for your prescription. They should be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent."

"Let's go downstairs, you can pay Hinata for them…they are…." She flipped the glasses around to check the price tag, "830."

"You know how to pick them."

"Can't afford it?" She asked as they walked downstairs.

"Don't tease," he replied, "you picked them out."

"Heh," she chuckled as she opened the door, but his hand reached out in front of her and closed the it. "Wha?" she felt Itachi's chin lean against her shoulder. He felt her shiver.

"So how does dinner this Friday sound?" He whispered in his velvety soft voice, he wanted to bite the soft skin of her neck…so badly.

"Are we taking my car?" She asked, trying to lighten the situation.

"God no."

"Jazz club?"

"Whatever you want."

"Good, now get your hand off the door."

"Yes ma'am," he replied half heartedly, moving away to allow her to open it.

He couldn't believe he was so deeply attracted to her, as much as he hated it...he loved it at the same time. He was a sadistic bastard sometimes...

Dear god...those legs. How could he not be charmed?


	3. The Chess Game

**A/N:**

_Situation_: A chess game brings two children together, and later...two adults. ;) Stupidly fluffy and cute, and will hopefully make you awwwww.

* * *

Ding Dong.

Itachi looked up at his mother's confused expression. They weren't expecting anyone this morning.

"Keep working," his mother said with a pat on his head as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen towards the front entrance of their house.

She had been working with her son on his math homework, he was having some issues with his pre-calculus homework….which she wasn't surprised at – the boy was only 10 years old.

She looked out the peephole, only to find no one there, she opened the door and looked down to see little Sakura standing there, shifting her weight from side to side. The child was never any good at standing still.

"Good morning Miss. Uchiha!" The pink haired girl smiled, showing a missing tooth.

"Sakura, darling, come in," she quickly welcomed the girl in the adorable red dress.

Sakura used to live across the street from them up till two months ago when her father got transferred into the main branch of his firm in the city – which meant their family had to move. Still, Mikoto saw the little girl at least once every two weeks for a play date with Sasuke and Naruto; those three seemed almost inseparable sometimes.

"Mummy said I could play with Sasuke and Naruto today," Sakura as she bent over to undo the buckles of her shoes.

Sakura's mother hadn't called to schedule anything…but last she heard the woman was working two jobs just to make ends meat. Apparently their city apartment was double the amount they had paid for their house here, plus Sakura was still being sent to an elite private school. Mikoto assumed that Sakura's mother had forgotten to call ahead of time, again.

Last time wasn't a problem, but this time – Naruto and Sasuke were away.

"Oh, honey," Mikoto said squatting down, "Naruto, Sasuke, and Fugaku went on a school camping trip."

"Oh," the little girl's face fell slightly. She obviously hated being separated from her friends….Mikoto heard that she wasn't transitioning that well in her new school.

The female Uchiha brought her hand up to Sakura's head and ruffled her short pink locks a bit, "come on beautiful, you can play with me and Itachi today."

"Okay…" She obviously wasn't as excited about that, but still followed the older woman into the kitchen where she was greeted by Sasuke's mysterious older brother. Mysterious in the sense that she never spoke to him before.

"Hello, Sakura," he greeted her warmly as he shut his books.

"Hi."

"Why don't you two go upstairs and play a bit, I'll bake you guys some cookies. How does chocolate chip sound, Sakura?"

"Good," the girl said with a large smile. No child could resist Mikoto's baking.

"Alright, mother," Itachi nodded and grabbed his notebook and textbook, "come, Sakura," and led the pink haired girl upstairs. Inwardly, he really didn't want to entertain the guest – because of her visit, it meant he wouldn't be able to finish his homework till Sunday. He hated leaving homework off to the last day.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, somehow sensing his thoughts.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at the little girl who was marching behind him. "Its fine," he was careful to make sure his voice sounded sincere.

He opened the door of his simple and very neat room and waited for her to walk in. After she did he settled his books down on his desk and rubbed the back of his head gently – he wasn't sure what a five year old would like. Well…he could always get Sasuke's PlayStation from his room, but Itachi hated video games.

"Sakura, do you know how to play chess?"

"Chess? What's that?"

.

…

.

2 years later.

Sakura was dropped off again at the Uchiha's – the family's car's tires screeched as her father sped away – attempting to make it to work in under an hour.

The young girl went on her tippy toes to ring the doorbell.

Ding Dong

Mikoto greeted her at the door and after a hug led her to the kitchen. Sakura had called ahead of time to ask if she could come over, her mother had become unreliable at keeping track of things like that. Work wasn't getting any easier on her parents, city life was so stressful. Sakura hated it.

Unfortunately, Sasuke and Naruto were doing extra credit detention for some prank they had pulled, but Mikoto still insisted that Sakura come over and promised Itachi would keep her company.

Sakura agreed. Itachi was more fun than Saturday afternoon T.V., nothing good was ever on. And she still wasn't able to make friends at her elementary school.

"Hello, Itachi" she greeted the older Uchiha boy.

"Hello, Sakura," he smiled back, "want to play some chess?"

"Sure," she nodded. She had found a computer version of the game and played it when she was bored at home. It was a lot of fun – and she even won sometimes.

Against Itachi, though, she didn't stand a chance.

But Sakura was persistent; she demanded to play over and over again, and Itachi was patient; he let her play him over and over again.

.

…

.

Sakura's mother was making dinner one evening in one of her rare nights off. Sakura was happily sitting in the kitchen, smelling the fresh cooked soup being stirred. She had missed home cooked meals so much.

"Sakura, dear?"

The young girl looked up from her science textbook, she felt like she was drowning in homework and even if she had friends, she'd have to ditch them for the school assignments. How could they give so much work to a fourth grader was beyond her rationalization skills.

"Yea, mum?" She asked with a smile.

"You're birthday is coming up. You're dad just got the day off – is there anything you really want?"

"Hmmm," the pink haired girl brought the pencil eraser to her lips while she thought deeply on the question….so many things she could ask for, she really really really really wanted that bag she saw in the boutique, but it was so expensive….but it was her birthday….but her parents were working so hard just to make sure she could stay in one of the top rated schools…but it WAS her birthday…. "I want a chess strategy book," she replied instead.

"Oh?"

"Mmmm hmmm!" Sakura said enthusiastically to reassure her mother that it was what she really wanted.

.

…

.

"HAH!" A thirteen year old Sakura squealed as she jumped of the bed and did a silly dance as she pumped her fists in the air.

"You stole my queen…not my king," Itachi reminded her as a little smile escaped his lips. She was so ridiculous sometimes.

"Hey!" Sakura warned, wagging her finger at him, "do not ruin my thunder. It took me eight years to get to this point. Besides…you only have a pawn and knight left….I am kicking your ass."

"Hardly," Itachi replied, moving his knight, "your turn."

"Hehehe," Sakura smiled as she jumped back on the bed and looked over the board.

The Uchiha looked at her, his calm expression remained, she was one of the few people Itachi didn't mind being bothered with. Plus, he loved playing chess and she was always enthusiastic about the games. Especially right now…though he did feel bad, she didn't stand a chance this game, and he felt bad for drawing it out to its inevitable conclusion.

"I…don't stand a chance," she muttered, her face fell at the same time.

Itachi raised his eyebrow; he hadn't expected her to catch that so soon. She was getting better.

"Damn, and I was so happy too…"

"We can play again," Itachi offered, glancing at the clock on his wall – her father would pick her up around eight, and they would be having dinner at six…if anything they could pause the game for a meal.

"Alright," she replied with a smile and they both began to place the pieces back on the board for the new game.

"So, Sasuke told me that you got into….Harvard right?"

"Yes," Itachi answered as he grabbed the queen piece from her stack.

"That's pretty far."

"It is," he agreed.

She pouted a bit, he was so oblivious! She wore her new sweater too….it was so cute….he hadn't even complimented her. She even wore a special bra her mother bought her! It had padding in it and everything!

"I'll," she began, and with the thought of what she was about to say – her face flushed bright red, "miss you."

"Huh?" Itachi looked up at her, and after a slight pause, he offered her a friendly smile and said, "I'll miss you too Sakura. You've become like my little sister."

His attention returned to the board between them, missing how Sakura's face fell from embarrassed to horrified. That was not cool. At all.

How could he say that! She was wearing a real woman's bra! She was no one's sister!

"Ready?" he asked.

"Y-y-yeah," she stuttered slightly.

Itachi beat her in fifteen minutes. Normally their games lasted a good two hours.

"Is everything okay?" Itachi asked, Sakura was rarely so silent during their games. She could talk his head off sometimes.

"I'm just…not feeling too well," she half lied. She'd be feeling just fine if he hadn't told her she was like his little sister.

.

…

.

5 years later:

"Ugh," Itachi groaned, having to put aside his intense desire to punch his roommate a few times across the face. A couple of hook punches would make them even. He hated dealing with freshmen; he was a graduate student for crying out loud. August orientation tours were supposed to be done by all those goody-two-shoes students in undergrad looking to pump up their grad school applications.

So he was cramped in one of the courtyards with almost a hundred freshmen looking for their Orientation leader. He hated his roommate. Next time Itachi was going to need a ride; he was going to take the bus. He did not like owing favors.

He looked down at the attendance sheet and looked back at the group of almost-innocent faces. He had no desire to go down the list to make sure everyone was there. Statistically speaking, a fourth of them probably didn't belong in Harvard, a fourth of them were going to drop out by next semester, and half of them were probably too excited about getting away from their parents that they wouldn't give a rat's ass what would come out of his mouth.

"Group A-2 follow me!" He half yelled, half growled. Hopefully most of them wouldn't hear him and he'd have an excuse he needed to avoid giving this damn tour.

He turned around, a group of fifteen or so students were following him. Great.

"You have already picked up your I.D.'s, these are your lifelines on campus. You use it as a credit card, dining card, library card, and everything else you need to ensure your survival here. Up here to my right you have one of the dining halls; this place serves the best breakfast and worst dinners."

He hated this.

His roommate was going to have a black eye, flu be damned, that was no excuse to make Itachi do this.

"Up here is the statue of…." When he turned to look at the students, everyone whose faces were visible looked in complete awe. It was like he was directing them around heaven. It was ridiculous – he didn't even attend his own orientation, he just memorized the map on the school site and never had a problem.

After fifteen minutes a soft spoken voice interrupted him in the middle of explaining the pros and cons of renting textbooks against buying them and selling them back.

"Excuse me, I have a question."

"Yes?" He turned around to meet bright green familiar eyes. His breath was caught in his throat. What he saw was completely against what he remembered. The pink hair – that was the same, the slightly large forehead remained, she never grew into that. But the plump cheeks were gone, her face had narrowed down and she was two feet taller than he remembered her last being. Her body…once a straight plank, was filled with amazing curves; small waste, round hips, full breasts. This couldn't be…her. The way she wore her plaid mini skirt with leggings and a white blouse with a plaid tie...she filled it out perfectly. She was always cute, but this was...a completely new level for her.

"Do people play chess here?" She asked, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him through her long thick lashes. That was too seductive.

But Itachi was the master of composition and so he only grinned, no evidence of surprise could be seen, and replied, "Only those who are good at it."

"I'm pretty good," she said, shifting her weight to her other leg and crossed her arms across her chest. She exuberated confidence from every pour…it made her a dozen times more shockingly beautiful.

"We'll see," Itachi replied.

He no longer wanted to kill his roommate.

Maybe a thank you was in order.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, please don't forget to review. :D


	4. The Businessman and Secretary

**A/N**:

Situation: Itachi the businessman, Sakura the secretary. Sakura's personality is a bit overwhelming, but I think it fits with the story. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Itachi nodded in the universal sign of understanding at the law firm representative who continued to outline the negotiations for a business merge between two of his companies. He was tired, having slept very little the night before, and just wished the man to finish up already. He already knew what the young man wanted to tell him, after all – Itachi had a J.D under his belt too. Suddenly he wished he had bothered with that stupid BAR exam.

"You see, this will then allow you to reduce your taxes by 32 percent, and give you a –," the overpaid man paused when the door opened.

Sakura, the Uchiha's secretary, walked into the spaciously large office room with windows that extended from floor to ceiling. Her six inch black heels clanged rhythmically on the marble floor as she made her way towards the two men while holding a tray with two porcelain cups of tea in her hands, her planner was hidden discreetly under the tray.

"Oh, good morning Sakura," the business lawyer greeted her with a smile as he accepted the tea gladly. He silently wished more women like Sakura existed. All the secretaries at his law firm were no were as refined and feminine as the beautiful pink haired woman. She always served her boss and his associates in the most pleasant manner. She seemed like the perfect secretary.

"Good morning, Mr. Tanaka," she replied with a honey very sweet voice as she walked over to the other side of the table and placed the second cup of tea on Itachi's one-of-a-kind antique rosemary desk.

"Is there anything either of you would like?"

Itachi nodded towards the lawyer who politely declined. "No, that will be all Sakura," the Uchiha said dismissing her.

The pink haired secretary took a few steps back, flipped the tray around and held it with both hands in front of her lap, once again hiding her planner from view.

"As I was saying…" The lawyer continued.

Itachi continued to nod in all the right places, and after a short while, he lifted his cup to his lips – when the smell reached his nose it was too late to put down. He was forced to drink it.

It was jasmine.

He hated jasmine.

Discreetly he glanced over at Sakura, her eyebrows were ever so slightly furrowed, and her lips were pressed too tightly together – she was going to rip him a new one after this meeting.

He placed the cup down and forced himself to swallow the vile liquid. He looked at his silver Faberge liquor cart a few feet away – a glass of whiskey would have been perfect at that moment. God knew that when Sakura was through with him, he'd need a few bottles to cope.

"And so that will then legalize the procedure. We've already called the Times and The Economist about the merge, I'm assuming Sakura will be handling the interviews?" Mr. Tanaka asked, ending all the business talk he had arranged for the meeting.

"Yes, of course," Itachi nodded with a sure tone. He just had to get her in a good mood first. She hated interviews, but she trusted him less to do them. Apparently he came off as unapproachable, cold, and distant. "Bad image for the company," she would say.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, it was a pleasure as always," the lawyer stood up and Itachi mimicked, extending his hand out for the customary shaking.

"I will be in contact," Itachi said sitting back down.

"The tea was delicious, thank you, Sakura," he said gathering all his documents.

"You're welcome Mr. Tanaka, there is a cab waiting for you downstairs," Sakura said walking towards the door, opening it for him.

The young man smiled as he lifted up his briefcase and walked out with a final wave, and a discreet glance at the sultry secretary.

Itachi reached into one of his drawers and got out a hand wipe – he hated shaking hands with other people. Sakura closed the door, exhaled, and waited a few seconds before turning around, and stomping her heels towards Itachi. After tossing the wipe in the trash, he leaned back in his chair, with his chin resting on his hand – he was going to enjoy this. She was adorable when she was angry.

"What the hell were you thinking about cancelling the Habitat for Humanity Charity brunch for a stupid golf game? You keep portraying yourself as a douche bag and people are going to start seeing you as one!" She half shouted, giving him a dirty glare, "Honestly Itachi, have you no shame?"

"Reschedule the golf game," Itachi answered simply. Of course, it _was_ a golf game with five Fortune 500 Business CEOs…but he was sure Sakura didn't care.

"Already did," She replied lifting up her planner from under the tray, "you ever think about doing something like that again, and I will plan so many charity drives into your schedule that you'll be bankrupt in a month." She loved to be in control, and Itachi didn't mind one bit.

"Hn," Itachi breathed out, highly amused. "You're skirt is awfully short today," he remarked lightheartedly, tired of talking business.

"Mr. Perverted-Bastard is in the waiting room, he's going to be talking about renewing the graphics card contract, and I'd rather have him pay attention to my legs than to you scamming him out of thirty million."

"And I want to renew this contract?"

"Yes, and drop him next year in favor of Chidori corp."

"Have you prepared a profile on them?"

"If you'd check your email, you'd see I sent it to you three months ago. The hard copy is in the filing cabinets."

"I'd appreciate it if you go get it," Itachi asked wickedly.

"Shove it, boss," Sakura answered, "You don't need it for another six months. Anyway, you have a lunch with the new Intel director, make it last longer than two hours and I will go on a shopping spree with your business card."

The last time she went on a shopping spree, it cost Itachi half a million and one of his favorite summer homes.

"Then at two, we have a meeting with the manger working on the new phone design, I've already gone over what he's going to be presenting, if he makes it last more than twenty minutes I'll kick him out. Idiot likes to hear himself talk too much. Afterwards we need to go over the blueprints for the new satellite that we are building….I have called in Shikamaru to translate the techno-mumbo-jumbo. For dinner, you are meeting with the Chinese diplomat to try to get access into their server market. She is female, do not try to charm her. She's lesbian."

"You're not joining me?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if _someone_ didn't decide to go to a wedding of someone he barely even knew on the other side of the country, I would be delighted to dine at the Ritz with you two."

"They're family," Itachi corrected her.

"Third cousin, twice removed, questionable relations," Sakura said, not one to be outwitted on syntax.

"Have all the preparations been made?"

"Yes, the plane leaves at 10 in the morning; I will pack all the items for the weekend, and have the car pick you up at 9. Think you can manage that?"

"You underestimate me, Sakura."

"Psh, you are getting on my nerves. Last month the Dubai hotel, which you didn't need by the way – and with the economy right now, you are losing money because of it, and then last week you take a surprise trip to Los Vegas…_without_ telling me, and buy the casino you lost four million dollars in – what the hell are you thinking? You own a technology company! A gambling CEO does not look good in the papers."

"What if I said I did all that for your attention?"

"Itachi," she warned in a low voice as she looked at her wrist to check the time, "Jiyara has been waiting ten minutes already; I'm going to let him in. You draw this out…" she held the threat open for interpretation.

"You fulfill all my masochistic needs."

"Sadistic ones too," Sakura said closing the planner and grabbed Mr. Tanaka's cup from the table.

"Care to get me another cup of tea…something drinkable perhaps?"

"Unless you want it laced with poison, no," Sakura replied, "maybe next time you'll see the value of a charity trip over time wasted at a golf game with old people who should just keel over and die already."

Itachi chuckled as Sakura walked out. If anyone had any idea about Sakura's duel personalities, they'd have ended up shitting themselves.

She walked back in a few moments later, with the white haired Jiyara at her heels. He was just a few steps behind her, obviously admiring her voluptuous behind in her tight pencil skirt.

"Welcome," Itachi said standing up, extending his hand for another shake.

"Ahhh, Itachi…so good to see you again," the old man said heartily. Itachi had no idea why the company didn't force the man to retire already.

Sakura moved to stand at the of the room, end in the line of vision of Itachi, with her handheld in her hand – she, he guessed, was going over the current stock market prices. For her vile mouth, cruel intentions, cold sarcasm, and absolute bluntness – she cared deeply about her job and Itachi never had to worry about not being up to date about everything. With her perfect photographic memory, she could recite the closing rates from three weeks ago.

"So, tell me about your proposal," Itachi opened the conversation – not wanting to get stuck on greetings. He knew how much Sakura hated the man who was still glancing over his shoulder every few moments to check her out.

.

…

.

Itachi woke up the next morning to the ringing of his phone, he grabbed it – knowing it was Sakura – between the hours of 9 PM and 9 AM all his business phone calls went through to her cell phone.

"Morning," he muttered, he had stayed out too late last night and drank too much. Without Sakura there to keep everything on track, he was prone to enjoying himself a tad too much. Though, thankfully, he never was able to get drunk and make an absolute fool of himself – it didn't mean he didn't experience a hangover the next morning.

"You drank too much," she greeted back, knowingly.

"Can you reschedule the flight for a later time?"

"And miss your suffering? I think not. Our company is up two dollars on the stock market, New York Times published an article about the new satellite we're building on the front page of the Business section, Sharingan Corp has announced the release of their new mp3 player for June, we should push ours for March – I've already schedule a meeting with our Music department manager for Monday. And Gaara called, he's accepted your proposal with the 5.5 interest rate."

"Great," he half whispered as he draped his forearm over his eyes to keep the sun out.

"Get up, or I am going to go upstairs and kick you out of bed."

"How kinky," he teased.

"Get up," Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

Itachi sighed with a soft chuckle. Sakura was just absolutely amazing in the oddest ways.

He had met her under special circumstances – and pursued her…profusely. Five years ago, she was dating his playboy of a brother and while she remained the faithful good girlfriend, he was far from decent. Sasuke had informed Itachi multiple times about this "goodytwoshoes" he was leading on, and Itachi warned him, on several occasion, about karma. But being young and dumb, Sasuke ignored him.

Itachi smirked to himself, if only he had known Sakura before his brother fucked her over. Maybe she would still be that girl-next-door sweetheart. He laughed to himself; he still had a hard time even grasping that she once was sweet. With a yawn, he kicked his blankets off and sat up. He didn't care what Sakura was, he had grown to adore the person she was. After all, she put up with him, and he was excellent and keeping distance from everyone. He got out of his bed and walked, with lazy steps, towards his bathroom. He reeked of alcohol.

A year after dating his brother seriously, Sakura was diagnosed with a life threatening disease that required hospitalization. It forced her to drop out of graduate school, where she was doing a dual diploma in law and business. During this time, Sasuke was an illusionary support – a complete coward to say the least. The few times he did visit, Itachi later found out – he would bang a nurse or two. Eventually, of course, Sakura found out. Nurses weren't known for their secret keeping after all.

Itachi heard that the next time Sasuke visited, while still connected to multiple machines and getting I.V. treatment, she decked his younger brother across the face. After two more years of basically living in the hospital, dozens of surgeries, and three transplants, she was finally cured. Rather than return to school – she used her saved up funds to play the stock market in ways that analysists were still trying to decipher, and barely a year after that – she acquired 51 percent of Sasuke's company. After taking control of it, firing him – she ran it to the ground.

With Itachi's father furious at the situation, and Itachi's mother constantly nagging Itachi to get a secretary to assist him, he went through fifteen secretaries a year on average, Itachi considered the brilliant girl as his next. It would a slight spite against his father and it would satisfy his mother. Win/Win.

So Itachi contacted her and requested her to work for him. She, of course, replied with a polite, "Go fuck yourself." But Itachi wasn't one to give up so easily.

She had gotten a job as a waitress at a restaurant downtown; he began to visit there every Friday at noon.

"So," he started, "I will pay you much more than you could ever hope to earn here," he said opening the menu. It wasn't a bad restaurant, but it certainly wasn't some place Itachi would visit out of his own free will.

"All business men are scum bags who deserve to be publicly flogged and shoved into Iron Maidens," she replied and then a couple passed by and she changed her tone completely, "May I please recommend the salmon, it is delicious and made with a variety of rare ingredients."

"Well, you have handled yourself better than any businessman or woman ever could when you destroyed my brothers company."

"Brother? Ahhh, I thought you looked a little like a heartless bastard. So you'll have the salmon with a side of arsenic then?"

"Side of vegetables would be preferable."

"Whatever you request jackass," she answered with an over exaggerated royal bow.

The next time he came, he could see her brow flinching from aggravation. She hoped that his visit was a onetime event.

"Miss me?" He asked as he took a seat.

"Like the plague."

"You went to private school on a scholarship, then Columbia on another scholarship…yet look at you now, a waitress earning minimum wage."

"Unfortunately, if you forgot, the economy crashed half a year ago. Without a graduate degree, my bachelor degree in English is somewhere between useless and pointless. Now, what will you have today? I'd recommend the steak, maybe you'll be lucky enough to choke on a bone."

"The steak it is then," he said handing her the menu, "I am offering you the chance of a lifetime," he said with narrow eyes. How could she pass this up…it was beyond his own understanding. He was known for being one of the best bosses in the country. The benefits his workers received were unmatchable, 3 paid vacations, yearly bonuses, yearly evaluations for promotions, top of the line dental and medical care, along with educational programs for his workers children.

"You are related to the biggest asshole ever….I'm rather scared it's contagious, I like being able to look at myself in the mirror every morning."

"I reassure, I am nothing like my brother."

"I'll be back with the steak."

After two months of continually pursuing her, the next time he came in and she dropped the menu on his lap.

"I'll consider working for you if you donate 10 million to the 85th street community center."

"Done."

"I recommend the Ukrainian soup."

"No death threats?"

"It'll hopefully burn your tongue off," she added as she walked away, middle finger in the air.

Next week, he came back – having donated the 10 million she requested.

"Well?" He asked, taking a seat.

"What would I be doing?" She asked with her arms crossed, she didn't even hand him the menu this time.

"My secretary, making sure I don't get screwed over…handle finances, meetings…I could have a lawyer draw up a contract this afternoon."

"So I'd get to pick where you donate your money?"

"Yes," he didn't allow any of his past secretaries anywhere near his financial department, but this woman intrigued him too much…and besides – he loved a good gamble.

"Fine, I'll work for you on the condition that you give up that New York City Hotel you own to the childrens' orphanage."

"Done."

And then she was his. Renewing her second year contract was even more fun. She demanded he supply, free of charge, two computer labs per public high school in the state. He agreed on his own condition…which, after much insulting, she agreed on as well. It was only fair.

.

…

.

"Honestly," Sakura muttered as she threw a collared stripped shirt at the half naked Itachi, "eventually I'm going to have to dress you myself."

"I'd prefer you to undress me," Itachi answered as he stood in front of the mirror – putting on the shirt she choose for him. He was starting to depend on her so much…if his father could see him now…Itachi chuckled under his breath.

"I'd prefer you to burn in a fiery hell."

"I already do, every moment I'm beside you," he replied buttoning his shirt.

Before Sakura could provide a retort, the phone rang. She reached for his cell phone and picked it up.

"Uchiha Inc., you've reached Itachi Uchiha's office, how many I help you?" She asked in her kind sweet voice that she rarely used towards him.

"Yes," she answered to the person on the other line, "Yes, that is fine. I will contact you during Monday's business hours to set up an appointment. Thank you very much, have a wonderful weekend, sir."

"Who was that?" itachi asked after she hung up. He was carefully tucking in his shirt.

"Masada," Sakura replied putting Itachi's phone in her bag, "let's go."

"Have you packed my tux?" he asked as he reached for his watch.

"Yes, along with the platinum cuff links with the green gems to match your tie. Get the jade watch."

Itachi put down the black onyx watch he picked up and went for the light green one, "And what about for dinner?"

"White shirt, black vest, black slacks."

"And for yourself?"

"You'll see, let's go."

.

…

.

"You do look stunning," Itachi complimented Sakura in her bright red short-sleeve sundress. He especially liked the amount of cleavage it showed off – but he wasn't going to mention that. At least not where Sakura had to be polite – he'd do it in the car where she could attempt to hook him in the face. Right now, they'd be civil inside the five star world renowned restaurant.

"And you look very handsome," she replied, proud of her choice of wardrobe for him.

Their server returned with the bottle of wine Itachi ordered and poured a testing glass first, after Itachi's sip and nod of approval, he poured the red liquid into Sakura's cup and then filled the rest of his up.

"So," Itachi began, getting straight to the point, "your contract expires next month."

"Ah," she leaned forward, picking her glass up to her lips and taking a slip, smacking her lips with delight, it was her favorite wine, "are you going to try to negotiate with me right now?"

"Yes."

"Very well, sponsor the rebuilding of twenty poverty stricken neighborhoods."

"And my condition is –," he was interrupted by her.

"Your condition? You already have Friday night dinners with me."

"Yes, and now I have another condition for the next year."

"And it is?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A kiss a month."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Itachi, he had to be joking. "You've got to be joking. That's sexual harassment."

"I'm serious," he said. He knew he couldn't go after Sakura through normal channels, she had been hurt and abandoned too harshly before and her level of trust was almost nonexistent when it came to relationships.

"Then fifty neighborhoods."

"Then two kisses a month."

"No."

"Then I refuse to renew the contract," Itachi said, taking a dangerous chance.

Sakura leaned back, arms crossed, "What kind of kisses?"

"Any kind you want."

"So kiss on the forehead?"

"What you give, I will return."

The waiter came around asking if they were ready to order, but Itachi said they needed more time, even though he knew exactly what she was going to order.

Silence passed as she stared at Itachi with a scrutinizing eye.

"I could get another job," she said.

"I could get another secretary," he said.

But both knew that he'd never be able to find someone who took care of him like she did, and she'd never be able to find a job where she could have such freedom with helping the underprivileged.

"Fine," Sakura said, lifting two fingers up to call the waiter over.

He couldn't wait till next year's contract negotiations.

* * *

**A/N **: Hope it made you smile! :) Thank you for reading, and a big thank you for reviewing!

I just love writing about "battle of domination" between the two.


End file.
